Sun (RT)
Description Sun is a female Haast's EagleRevealed in Conrad's Past, character list with silkyRevealed in Rise of Evil, Prologue, Page 3, goldenRevealed in Rise of Evil, Prologue, Page 1, pristine plumage, weary green eyes, and pointed talonsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Prologue, Page 2. History In the Novellas Ash's Choice Sun did not formally appear in Ash's Choice, but was listed in the character list. Conrad's Past Sun is one of the first characters to be introduced, and is Conrad's best friend and adopted sister - it is said that Sun's parents, Rursus and Shine, died during a battle and so Streak and Petal took Sun into their family. After Streak and Petal are killed, Killerbeak becomes the leader of Kestrel Island and imprisons most of the birds that were already living on the island before his reign. This includes Sun, Conrad, Tundra, and Raptor - Ocean is the only chick of the previous Kestrel Island leaders that joins Killerbeak's army. During the time that they are imprisoned, Sun and Conrad meet some new friends: Tav, Ewr, and Wood. After a few weeks, the Skywingians attack Killerbeak's group. This gives Sun and her friends a chance to escape, and they do. Tundra and Raptor are killed trying to escape. Sun, Tav, Conrad, Wood, and Ewr become Skywingians. After two years of being with the Skywingians, Sun is now an excellent fighter. The leader of the flock, King Skywing, trusts both her and Conrad very much. Since the War of Talons is getting worse and worse, Skywing decides to flee the main territories with many other owls. Sun becomes the second-in-command when Conrad replaces Skywing as leader. Sun helps Conrad plan for the last battle of the war, along with their other friends. During this time, Sun is sitting on eggs and has a mate, who is Razor. The last battle of the War of Talons begins, and Sun fights alongside Conrad and Razor for most of it. After Killerbeak is defeated, Sapphire lies to Conrad about Sun, and tells him that the Haast's Eagle is a traitor and was working with Killerbeak. After a lot of convincing, Conrad exiles Sun and all the other eagles from Kestrel Island. Sunny's Curse Sun does not formally appear in Sunny's Curse, but is listed in the character list. Blyana's Storm Sun does not formally appear in Blyana's Storm, but is listed in the character list. The Razor Talons' Rise Sun is the leader of the Razor Talons, alongside Razor, and the mother of Griffyth. Sun often flinches when she sees Griffyth. due to the nightmare she had of Griffyth during the prologue of Rise of Evil; she is afraid that Griffyth will grow up to be a monster, and so she tries to ignore him as much as she can with the hope that she will not do anything stupid to change his personality. Sun is often out on patrols, and Razor usually stays in the mountains whilst she's gone. When Griffyth is nearly ready to become a fighter, he overhears Sun telling Razor about the nightmare she had the night of Griffyth's hatching. During their conversation, Griffyth interrupts by entering the cavern. Sun flinches, and Razor leaves briskly without glancing at his son. Griffyth acts as if he never heard his parents speaking of the nightmare, and asks Sun why Razor is acting strangely. Sun just shrugs and says they had an argument. Griffyth tells Sun of Tav's unfortunate demise, and Sun quickly leaves the cavern to find her friend. She asks Griffyth what happened, and he tells her that Tav was bitten by a venomous snake he was trying to catch. Sun mourns over the loss of her friend. Sun is not seen much more afterwards, other than meetings and ceremonies. Razor mysteriously disappears from the flock. She allows Kenyotah, a former loner, to join the flock. She notices that Kenyotah seems jealous of Griffyth and Bora's friendship and possible relationship after a while; she mentions this to Griffyth, but Griffyth ignores her. Bora is later killed during a terrible storm after loosing control of flight and smashing her head on a rock. Sun tries to mourn for Bora, but Griffyth pushes her away. After a few more months, Griffyth sneaks into Sun's cave and has an argument with her about attacking the Kestrel Islanders. Sun says that it is best to keep the peace so they will be accepted by the islanders later on. Griffyth calls her a fool, and Sun argues back, saying that Griffyth is naive and that she should have never made him second-in-command at such a young age. Griffyth attacks Sun viciously, and murders her brutally. Wayde's Story Sun rescues Wayde and Fisher from nearly drowning in the ocean near Sur's Cliff. Sun asks what they were doing in the ocean, and Wayde tells Sun that Fisher was fishing and was attacked by a gull, which pushed him into the ocean. Sun offers them to come back with her to her flock, but Wayde and Fisher kindly refuse, and tell her that they've got places to go. In The New Age Arc Rise of Evil Sun is not listed in the character list, but is seen in the Prologue of Rise of Evil. Sun is thinking about her and the other eagles' exile from Kestrel Island, and how some bird must have lied to Conrad to get them exiled. She and her birds are resting at the Annual Group Gathering place, and she is sat on a nest, incubating her egg. Her mate, Razor, flies down to her with a rabbit held in his talons. They both eat and rest once it goes dark. Whilst she is sleeping, Sun has a dream that she is in the Dry Mountains. She sees another Haast's Eagle, who is rather scrawny and underfed, stood on a tall rock in the middle of the clearing with blood dripping from his talons. Gradually, the eagle stood on the rock grows bigger and stronger, and more blood pours from his talons. This creates a pool of crimson red around Sun. When Sun asks who the bird is, he attacks and kills her. Sun wakes up from her sleep and arises from her nest to see that her egg has hatched. She calls Razor over to her, and they decide to name their chick. We find out that their chick is Griffyth. Sun is mentioned again later on, by Winter Fang. Winter Fang informs Tyton that Sun had been murdered by the current Razor Talon leader, but Tyton doesn't believe her at first. Character Pixels Sun chick pixel.png|Chick Version Sun trainee pixel.png|Fighter Trainee Version Family Father: RursusRevealed in Conrad's Past - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Mother: Shine - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Foster Father: Streak - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Foster Mother: Petal - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Foster Sisters: Tundra - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Ocean - Deceased, residence unknown Foster Brothers: Conrad - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Raptor - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Mate: ' RazorRevealed in ''The Razor Talons' Rise - Deceased, verified Skycloud member '''Son: Griffyth - Deceased, verified Boneground member Granddaughters: FlightGriffyth's daughter - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Gold - Deceased, verified Skycloud member References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Skycloud Category:Skycloud Characters Category:Eagles Category:Haast's Eagles Category:Novella Characters